


A White Hyper Vortex!

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Hyper Z-Power [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal, Ball Expansion, Bullying, Cock Expansion, Cum Inflation, F/M, Feral, Fluids, Furry, Growth, Ice, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Macro/Micro, Mind Break, Payback, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Property Damage, Size Difference, Small dom, Sticky, Unova, cum flood, expansion, extreme cum, extreme growth, extreme hyper, hyper, macro, trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: An old cubchoo in Unova, Cushy, is given a Z-Crystal by his owner. Cushy has no experience battling, and his owner has no idea what that beautiful, small crystal is - all she knows is that her Pokemon seems strangely attracted to it.Later, when Cushy sneaks out of the apartment to meet with his friends, a chance encounter with a krookodile awakens the Z-Crystal's power...in a highly unusual way.





	1. Prologue: The Curious Blue Crystal!

“Cushy, I’m home!” A tired office lady shut the door of her Nimbasa City apartment behind her, calling out to her Pokémon as she hung her jacket on a coatrack. Her name was Velour, and she worked in the city’s Battle Subway.

“Ca-buuu!” Her life-long pet cubchoo rounded the corner out of the kitchen into the entryway, running toward his master as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. He waved his front paws in their air, and the snot dripping from his nose dragged across the crusted wood floor. Cushy was  _always_  dripping chilly mucous everywhere; there really wasn’t anything his owner could do about it. Even among cubchoo, a species of Pokémon known for their perpetually dripping noses, Cushy’s nose was unusually productive. The thicker the mucous, the healthier the cubchoo. Cushy’s drippings were just about as thick as they could be, almost like molasses. He’d always been very well taken care and, despite his mature age, he’d never really experienced any major health problems.

Velour’s tired face perked up a little when she saw her joy-filled childhood pet and companion run up to greet her. She had known Cushy ever since he was, well, a cub. Despite his diminutive height and unimpressive physical strength, he was quite a bit older than his appearance might suggest. Velour, now a 24 year-old woman, got Cushy as a Christmas gift when she was 5. One of her older cousins was a Pokémon breeder, and they had adopted a young cubchoo that a trainer had abandoned on Route 3, not far from the Daycare the cousin worked at. That same cubchoo was then gifted to Velour, and the two of them have been inseparable ever since. She never had any interest in battling with Cushy, which is why he never evolved. He was just a family pet. No, more like a family friend. Velour moved out of her parents’ Castelia City apartment years ago, and took Cushy with her when she went to work at the subway station in Nimbasa. Today was the day she got off of work for a short holiday vacation.

“Oh my…What a day today was.” Velour stretched her tired shoulders as she walked out of the apartment’s entryway, closing the distance between her and her tiny friend. When Cushy reached her leg, he slammed against it with the full-force of his miniature body. An audible  _SPLAT_  signaled the meeting of Cushy’s long trail of nose-goo with Velour’s pant-leg. It was cold and sticky, but Velour didn’t mind it much anymore. She had gotten used to this kind of thing long ago; she was just glad that Cushy was always so happy to see her. Velour kneeled down to pat him on the head. He hugged her calf tightly as she walked towards the kitchen to grab some food for the both of them. “You’ll never believe what happened at work today, Cushy.”

The cubchoo paused from nuzzling his soft, black nose into the fabric of his owner’s trousers to look up at her. As Velour prepared a warming bowl of potato soup for herself and a dish of premium Pokémon feed for her bear, she told him about a strange man that showed up at the Battle Subway. He said that he was from a region far away called Alola, and that he was in Unova on a holiday trip. One of his Pokémon, an Abomasnow, ruined one of the Battle Subway cars with a powerful ice-type move none of the workers had ever seen before; the attack runined all the circuitry in the car, and froze the wheels to the track below it. They had to shut the whole place down early, and the mysterious Alolan trainer gave them a strange crystal to apologize for the trouble. Nobody else at work really wanted to accept it, so Velour took it for herself. By the time Velour finished her story, the both of them had finished eating.

Velour lifted her purse off the ground and placed it gently on the table. Out of it, she pulled a long gem. It was a deep blue color, and there was an ornate symbol that looked something like a water droplet in its center. The gem wasn’t very large – the entire thing was only about the size of one of the cushions on Cushy’s paws. The gleam of the room’s light through the crystal was mesmerizing. Cushy couldn’t keep his eyes off of it; the gem was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. He had to have it. He started pawing and swiping at Velour’s leg, whining for it.

“Hey, you wanna stop that?” Velour softly pushed her palm against Cushy’s soft forehead, making him flinch and stopping his adorably relentless but utterly harmless assault on the fabric of her work clothes. She loved him, but she didn’t like to tolerate his spoiled behavior. Velour drew the line at whenever Cushy started throwing tantrums. She’d always accidentally spoil him, and that made him a little hard to deal with sometimes. “Look, this isn’t for you. I don’t want you choking on it or anything!” Velour tried talking Cushy down from his little fit, but he wasn’t having it. He wanted that gem, bad. He wasn’t sure why, but he could feel it calling out to him. He could practically  _feel_  the gem pulling him in closer. He just needed it. Cushy buried his snout in the living room furniture, getting it all wet and sticky in protest. He knew Velour hated it when he did that.

“Jeez! Will you stop that!! Fine, take it, just don’t lose it, okay? I’m going into the travel agency tomorrow to get our vacation ready, so I don’t want you to drop it between the couch-cushions or something while I’m gone” Velour kneeled down to give Cushy the blue crystal, and he accepted it quickly. Cushy’s mood turned around instantly; he was all smiles for the rest of the evening. He snuggled up with Velour that night for bed, head hanging off the side of the mattress so he didn’t soak it through with his over-productive nasal glands.


	2. A White Hyper Vortex!

“Alright Cushy, I’ll be gone for a while today. I’ve got to buy our plane tickets and tie up some other loose-ends around the city, but I’ll be back before dinner. Don’t lose that crystal while I’m gone!” Velour waved goodbye to Cushy with her body half-outside the door.

“Cabuu-u!” Cushy waved back at Velour, smiling and rocking his head back-and-fourth; his snot moved from side-to-side, rhythmically, like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. He clasped the blue gemstone in his left paw, holding it against his fuzzy chest. He was thrilled that he got to hold onto the stone, so he wasn’t too bothered that Velour had to step out for a day. He was used to spending time alone during the day because the time he got to spend with his owner at night was all the more fun: Snuggling together on the couch to watch movies, taking baths, going on the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel, so on and so on. It’s not like he didn’t have anything to do during the day, though. Velour didn’t know it, but Cushy had a little devious side to him. When they first moved into this apartment together, Cushy found out that he could easily climb out of the bathroom window and scale down the wall of the building. His upper-body strength wasn’t very impressive, but his snot made an excellent adhesive. All he needed to do was hang his head out the window for a couple minutes and wait for the snot to trail down the brick. Once it was totally covered in his slimy snot, he could glide down the sheer drop to the ground floor like it was nothing. At the end of the day, he could practically swim back up in it. The wall Cushy used faced out into the alleyway between buildings, so nobody would ever notice him going in or out.

Just like on most days, Cushy snuck out of his building to find something to do around the city while Velour was out doing things. He wanted to find some of his Pokémon friends and show them his shiny new…toy? Cushy himself still wasn’t quite sure what he had in his hands, or what he might be able to do with it. Cushy briskly walked towards the streets while looking intently and curiously at the hypnotizing crystal in his paws.

In the alleyway Cushy touched down in, another Pokémon peeked its eyes over a sewer grate. It was a large, wild krookodile. None of the humans in Nimbasa knew about the krookodile living in the sewers right underneath their feet, but the Pokémon around the city knew her very well. Actually, she was quite infamous to the Pokémon in the area. She did a good job of keeping herself hidden by extorting food and trinkets out of local Pokémon like Cushy that had owners and liked to wander off, or that were also wild but were better-received by the Nimbasa citizenry. Nobody cared about a little, cute, wild minccino or gothita walking around the city and begging for food. A big, scary krookodile though? That was out of the question. If she was ever found out, she’d either be run out into the wild or captured by some hot-shot trainer, neither of which she wanted to happen. She was tough enough to make it easily in the wild, but city living was  _much_  easier, even considering how she had to keep herself hidden. It’s not like any of the city Pokémon would or could stand up to her anyway.

“Oh,  _Cushy,_ ” krookodile cooed from behind him. Startled, Cushy jumped up almost a foot in the air. In his fright, he also dropped and lost track of his precious blue crystal! It…it was just in his paw! Where could it have gone?! Looking left, right, up and down fast enough to nearly give himself whiplash, he just couldn’t regain sight of the thing. The gem had actually landed in his snot, literally right under his nose, so he couldn’t see it. “Hey!” Krookodile didn’t like having to repeat herself. “Look at me when I’m talkin’ to you, twerp!”

Cushy whipped his head around to address the hostile Pokémon. As important as the crystal was to him, survival was more important at the moment. He didn’t want to anger krookodile any further than he already had.

“Uh, y-yuh-yeah?” He stood up straight, paws at his sides and with a toothy, nervous smile on his face.

“What’s that you’ve got in your paw, Cushy?” Krookodile slithered up closer to her prey. She hadn’t noticed the gem embedded in his snot either. She grasped his paw in her scaly claws and pried it open.  _Nothing_. “Hm? What were you looking at just now if your paws are empty?”

Cushy’s heart was ready to explode in his chest. He was terrified. Krookodile was the strongest Pokémon in the city, and the strongest one he’d ever seen. She had an awful temper, and had snapped at Cushy once before – literally. Her powerful jaws could bend steel, and he’d been on the unfortunate receiving end of them once before after failing to steal enough food to bring back to her. Fortunately, Cushy’s friends were able to bring enough berries back to him to keep him conscious until Velour came home to bring him to a Pokémon center. Memories of this experience raced through his head. It hurt. A lot. He didn’t want to go through it again. Growing more and more nervous and slightly more uncomfortable due to the growing weight of the mucus on his snout, he snorted his drippings back into his head. All of them, including the tiny crystal suspended within. After sucking up the large glob of snot, a new one came back down his nose. There was no crystal embedded in this new stream of icy boogers – he had accidentally swallowed it.

“What’re you hiding from me, shorty? I know you have something!” Her short patience was wearing down.

“I-I don’t know! I don’t have it anymore!”

Krookodile wasn’t having any of this today. She was hungry and irritated, and Cushy was about to pay the price for being uncooperative. What was that price? Krookodile was going to bring him down into her lair in the sewers. Once his friends found out, she’d get them to pay a ransom of food to get him out. She might even find the whereabouts of Cushy’s brand new treasure, too. She gripped the petrified cubchoo by the neck and quickly descended back down into the drain she sprung up out of. She jumped down and landed in a wide tunnel that the city sanitation officials had discontinued the use of. It used to be part of the city’s underground aqueduct, but water didn’t run through this tunnel any longer.  A suitable home for the sly ground-type.

Krookodile threw Cushy down to the floor, planning to pressure information out of him. She had no qualms with using force if she needed to.

“So, I’m gonna ask you again. Where did you hide that thing you had in your paws?”

As if on cue, the power of the crystal emerged from within him. The crystal was dissolving in the acids of his stomach and the molecules of that crystal spread through Cushy’s body like a drug, entering his cells. The crystal’s power surged through his entire being, enhancing pieces of his genetic code and permanently changing his physiology. Neither Cushy or krookodile could see any of this micro-scale activity. All they  _could_  see was a light-blue glow starting to emerge from Cushy’s chest. Slowly, some of the white fur on his front changed to blue. As more hairs changed color, the glow intensified. The addition of each newly colored hair accelerated this change, and after a few seconds the glowing stopped. What was left on Cushy’s chest was a pattern of blue fur identical to the one from inside the crystal he had accidentally eaten – an intricate water-droplet pattern. Cushy padded at his chest, testing to see if the blue could be wiped off. Was this really a part of him now? Why was this pattern on his chest?

“Hey, stop playing with your chest, dumbass! I’m asking where the hell you put that thing!” Krookodile wasn’t the smartest Pokémon in the city; she still didn’t have any clue that Cushy’s hidden treasure was the cause of his strange metamorphosis. Then again, how would she have known? She didn’t have a knack for conflict resolution. It was the easy way, or her way the hard way. Give her a task that requires patience or deep thought? She’d probably just bite it. Things normally worked when she bit them. Other Pokémon got her what she wanted when she used her fangs. “You wanna stay quiet, huh? How’zabout I bite it out of you then?!” She lunged at Cushy with her jaws wide-open, ready to crunch down on his tiny body. If he wasn’t going to talk, he was going to scream. Cushy, paralyzed with fear, closed his eyes tightly, bracing for his captor’s attack.

And he kept bracing for it. A couple seconds passed with Cushy’s eyes closed tight, but he couldn’t feel anything. Was he dead? Unconscious? Was it all a dream? He slowly opened his eyes to a sea of dry red and black scales – krookodile had her jaw clasped around Cushy’s torso, but he couldn’t feel anything. She was struggling and straining to bite harder, to actually cause some damage, but Cushy’s body wouldn’t yield. Her teeth sunk into his fur just a small amount, but bounced back harmlessly. It was like a toddler trying to squeeze a stress toy – she just couldn’t exert enough force to overcome the new resilience and abnormal fluffiness of Cushy’s body.

“She…can’t hurt me,” Cushy thought, “I’m…I’m strong now!” Cushy felt an incredible rush of confidence sweep over him. All of the times in the past that krookodile had harmed and humiliated him and his friends. When she forced him to steal food from Velour’s fridge, when she kidnapped his friend phanphy and made her trainer worry, and when she bit him before. She’d been nothing but awful to him and everyone he knew. She was also…very pretty. Her wide hips, in particular. He could see them now, from beyond the mouth he found himself standing in. Crimson, meaty, and jiggling as she thrashed her body, trying and failing to tear Cushy’s flesh. All of the food she stole from above ground clearly went straight to her hips. The meaty tail between her cheeks, too. He wasn’t sure what about the tail he thought was attractive, but it excited Cushy almost as much as her ass did. He was going to humiliate her just has she had humiliated him. She’d dominated him and now, he was going to dominate her. He didn’t want food, and he didn’t want trinkets or treasures. He wanted  _her_.

Cushy had little battle experience, but he did know a few moves. Somehow, he had always known them. At that moment, he used the only attack he had any real experience using: Attract. Looking into Krookodile’s fiery eyes as she stared daggers into him, Cushy summoned the most adorable face he could muster. A hypnotic force washed over the krookodile; she had no idea Cushy was planning to launch a counterattack, so by the time she thought to look away it was already too late. Her eyes turned soft, as did the grip of her jaw on his body. Slowly, Cushy emerged from the maw of his captor, completely unharmed.

“Alright, bitch!” Cushy, feeling more confident than he ever had before, started barking orders at krookodile. “Turn around and get on your front paws!”

“Y-you l-little…” Krookodile was fighting a psychological battle against Cushy, but she just couldn’t find the will to strike back. His power over her was humiliating, but there wasn’t anything she could do. Her heart thumped faster and faster in her chest. Her dry scales started to glisten with a cold sweat. Something below her belly started aching intensely. It was a feeling she’d never felt before, and her fight against that unfamiliar sensation only made her fight against Cushy’s control harder. Her whole body shaking, she eventually fell to her knees and brought her claws to the ground, just as Cushy had ordered. Try as she might, she couldn’t get her tail to cover her private areas; it had a mind entirely its own, and that mind knew better than to fight her against her desire. Whether that desire was true or implanted it didn’t matter. Right then, it was hers all the same. At the meeting of the base of her tail and the crack between her plump ass-cheeks lay a pink, wrinkled ring. Her ass puckered and relaxed, like it was clasping down on an imaginary cock. Steam seemed to rise up out of it, reflecting the raging inferno burning deep within her loins.

Cushy knew it’d be now of never. He had krookodile exactly where he wanted her, and he wasn’t sure how long the hypnotic dominance afforded to him by his attack would last. Unable to break into a true run, Cushy moved forward on his stubby legs with a hurried wobble. When he reached her behind, he gripped her thick leg and climbed up carefully. After much straining and effort, Cushy finally planted himself firmly over Krookodile’s ready hole. He stuck himself in place with his sticky snot, perfectly placed to roughly stab his throbbing, erect dick in and out of her ass. His cock stood erect at only about 4 inches long. It really wasn’t anything impressive, though it was still wide enough to plug Krookodile’s hole tightly. It was roughly human-shaped, and was pink with a slightly pronounced cum-vein. His urethra, not unlike his nose, dripped copious amount of thick, creamy precum. Abruptly, Cushy stuck his thick cock in his slave’s steaming cavity.

As Cushy started to move, the emblem on his chest started to glow again, just as it did when it first appeared. Just as quickly as it started to glow, however, it began to dim. The aquamarine water-droplet shrank away hair-by-hair as it began to reemerge elsewhere on his body: on his fuzzy, white scrotum. For every strand of colored hair the disappeared from his chest, an identical one cropped up on his sack. All of the new hairs glowed the same way the old ones did. Cushy continued to thrust his prick in and out of krookodile without any concern for the changes occurring on his body. The changes that were happening at that moment seemed to be purely aesthetic and totally inconsequential, but the Z-Crystal’s true power was about to emerge; the symbol was just a small sign of his altered physiology. The Z-Energy within Cushy was being redirected from being diffused and spread across his skin, which had afforded him that extra protection against Krookodile’s attack, to concentrate entirely within his sex organs.

The tiny cubchoo’s franticly paced fucking was driving Krookodile even further into a quivering mess. The effects of attract continued to grow stronger, taking more mental and physical strength away from krookodile. She was beginning to sweat heavily – the smell of her pheromones filled her dimly-lit, poorly-ventilated lair. Her and her partner’s scents filled back into her long, sensitive snout, creating a feedback-loop of body-rocking, pheromone-addled pleasure.

“Yes! keep fucking me! Don’t stop!” Krookodile had lost all sense of pride. Cushy’s influence was too strong; she wanted to bear his eggs. Their children would be the greatest. She was born to take his cock, and to mother his cubs. When she released their eggs, they’d do it again. And again. And again. Her neglected cunt was burning up; her clitoris stood up half an inch, engorged with blood and twitching madly. “Please, use my other hole! Breed me!”

The thought of reproductive sex with krookodile made Cushy even hotter, but he was unwilling to stop his relentlessly self-indulgent assault on krookodile’s rectum simply to satisfy  _her_  wishes. He was here for himself. Besides, there’d be plenty of opportunities for him to breed her later. She’d be his personal playing for a long time, always waiting for him just underneath his home any time he needed relief. He knew she wasn’t going anywhere, not even when the attract wore off. He wasn’t even sure whether or not she was still under the influence of his attack – she very well could just have been riding off the high of their pheromones at that point. He continued to lunge deeply, smacking his lower-body, wet and lubricated from a combination of Krookodile’s secretions and his own snot, against her pink crater. After maybe a minute of repetitive motion, he started to feel something strange welling-up in his balls.

As this unfamiliar feeling started to overtake Cushy, the glowing patch of fur on his scrotum began to glow more intensely. Brighter and brighter, almost blinding in how radiant it glowed. Gurgling noises started to emerge from underneath him. His testicles began to expand, widening and growing in size. Starting from the size of dried apricots, they slowly and deliberately grew to look more the size of apples. As his balls grew larger and weightier, his sack started to sag and hang heavily. His cock, too, experienced explosive growth. From its initial size of only about 4 inches, it expanded in width and length. Larger and larger, until his cock overtook his torso in all dimensions. He could feel Krookodile’s ring grow tighter and tighter on him, but he still had the strength to push himself in. Each time he humped at krookodile, his scrotum swung back and forth. Even when his turgid tallywacker stopped swelling, his testicles continued to grow. Cushy’s testosterone tanks soon burgeoned to the size of grapefruit, pounding with incredible force into Krookodile’s soft, wobbly behind. They smacked against her butt repeatedly, sending echoing  _TWHACK_ s and wet  _WHAP_ s bounding off the walls of their underground den of pleasure. The force of his rapidly expanding testicles hit krookodile from behind like miniature wrecking-balls, driving her face further into the ground. The weight was beginning to effect Cushy, too; he wasn’t able to move as quickly as he could before. His thrusting became slower, but more powerful. Each time he crammed the base of his cock into Krookodile’s asshole, his massive balls spanked her clit with their crushing weight. She yelped in helpless pleasure every time it happened, squirting a little as she gradually lost control over her bladder. As the swelling cubchoo struggled to lift his butt back into the air and away from krookodile, his sack smeared against her clitoris, driving her absolutely wild. She scratched deep indents in the solid concrete below her with her sharp claws.

Cushy continued to grow larger and larger. The fuller his testicles became, the greater the rate at which they continued to grow. Within a minute of sluggish, laborious fucking and logic-defying growth, each of Cushy’s testicles had become the size of his lover’s entire body. He still had a ways to go, both in growth with respect to his sexual endurance. As his inflating sex swelled to fill more and more of Krookodile’s tunnel, his movements slowed to a snail’s pace. Krookodile’s donut clung tightly to her bear’s shaft, pulsing around him.  The sensations he felt changed in a way, but they were no less intense or pleasurable. After nearly ten minutes of thrusting and growth, Cushy could hardly hold his cum back any longer. He could feel it starting to escape his head, though he hadn’t reached orgasm just yet. Much like his nose, his dick was fairly leaky. At this point, each testicle was the size of an Olympic swimming pool.

“Krookodile! I’m going to cum!” Cushy cried out. Krookodile was unable to give any sort of meaningful reply – she’d long been drowned in the waves of a sea of pleasure. “It’s coming out real soon!”

Cushy could only last a few more thrusts before he’d explode. Just a few more thrusts…then he’d finally cum. He’d let it all out inside krookodile. He had no idea how much he’d let out when he finally burst. The Z-Power had an incredible effect on his testicles – just how much cum did he have stored up now?

One.

Pushing his dick into krookodile, teetering on the edge of orgasm, the glowing symbol on his megaton balls flared up from the dim glow it’d had since the beginning of his thrusting to a blinding luminosity. As it reached peak brightness, the glow suddenly and abruptly…disappeared. Was the Z-Power depleted? Had he used it all up? While these answers would have been nice to know, Cushy hardly had time to think about them. He was so close to orgasm. Only a few more seconds of thrusting. No turning back now. He slowly drew his pole out of his love-slave, and prepared to dive right back in.

Two.

At this thrust, his skyscraper sack shrank a significant amount. In an instant, he lost about 30 feet of diameter on each testicle. Still hyper sized but, for some reason, shrinking. Again, he pulled himself out for another thrust. His movements were becoming easier, considering the volume and mass he seemed to be shredding.

Three. Four.

Every time he shoved himself back inside of krookodile, his testicles shrunk smaller and smaller. As the weight impairing his movement gradually disappeared, he grew faster and faster.

Five, six.

Having started his final onslaught at about one cycle every four seconds, he was starting to gain speed exponentially. Cushy had already built up to about four thrusts a second – sixteen times faster than he’d started out. The force of his tip against the warm, sticky flesh of Krookodile’s labyrinthine hole made her legs start to buckle and quiver like jelly. She was already on her hands and knees, but even that position was getting hard for her to support. By now, each of his balls was only about the size of Krookodile herself.

Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve.

Every time the tiny powerhouse punched his rod into Krookodile’s ass, her knees and elbows became weaker. He was getting even faster, tripling his speed in a matter of only 6 more thrusts. Cushy felt more like a jackhammer than a tender lover – krookodile was  _being_ tenderized.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Cushy’s once-planetary cum-factories were shrunken back down to the size of about a basketball each – less than a fraction of even a single percent of their peak volume, yet utterly massive compared to their original size. They weren’t getting any smaller, and he had finally reached his top, crushing speed. The ground underneath krookodile cracked, sending fissures trailing off in all directions. The force of his hyper-speed fucking had created a small crater, home to a quivering pile of red scales, sore muscles, and the godly force above her that was pounding her into mush. Cushy’s thrusting continued, but neither of them could keep count of the pumps any longer; both of them were totally blinded and disabled by pleasure.

The light on his sack reignited, lighting up the space behind him in an intense, blue light.

“Ph… ** _uh!_**  Lhee… ** _h!_**  Do- ** _ooh!_** ” Krookodile’s words wouldn’t come out; Cushy was jostling her so rapidly and forcefully that she could hardly breath enough to gather the wind for a single word. “ _Please!,”_  she tried to communicate, “ _Don’t stop! Never stop! I’ll die if I don’t have your dick! Fill me with your children! Turn me into an egg factory! I can’t live without your children!”_

“Kroododile! I’m gonna cum! I can feel it all coming back up!” A violent gurgling started to well up from underneath Cushy, like gigatons of dense, hot magma about to breach the dome of a volcano. The gurgling evolved into a rumbling and the area around them seemed to shake, like an earthquake signaling the coming of a catastrophic event. Cushy refused to let up his thrusting; as he grew closer and closer, his body filled with more and more anxiety. He could feel the coming orgasm not just in his genitals, but in the pit of his stomach as well. The raw interior of Krookodile’s asshole was made more sensitive with every pounding, numbing and tenderizing her pink insides.

With a final plunge, Cushy’s balls tensed up as he hilted himself in Krookodile. His hips glued themselves to her behind, locked in place by a complete seizure of all the non-sexual muscles in his body.

“I’m cumming right now!” Cushy announced himself loudly, hugging Krookodile’s strong tail with all the power his seized-up muscles allowed. “I can feel it opening up! It feels so hot!”

The loud rumbling continued, heralding the first rope of cum that flew out of the helpless bear’s gaping urethra directly into the intestines of his oversized mate. Cushy’s hot load spewed up through the long trail of her digestive system, erupting in a geyser at the bottom of her stomach. Hot, sticky, slightly off-white jizz filled her gut like a child’s water balloon held to the end of a firefighter’s hose. Her tummy bulged and sloshed instantly, already over-capacity with Cushy’s supernatural baby-batter after just an instant underneath his crushing climax. Krookodile’s rough scales and skin stretched further and further outward. Her body refused to let a microliter of her beloved polar bear’s gift spill from her wide frame – not a drop from the front, or from the back. Straining against the immense pressure of his prying cum against her pink flesh, her eyes rolled back further into her head and her tongue rolled further out of her mouth, dripping and salivating a great amount. Her donut ring clamped down with the strength of a vice grip, which served the dual purposes of holding in his jizz and keeping his amazing member well-engorged with blood for the entire duration of his ejaculation.

Gorged, loaded, and cum-laden. Burdened near the point of bursting, the acceleration of Krookodile’s growth slowed gradually but never fully stopped. As oddly accommodating as her body seemed to be, she couldn’t keep up with the pace at which Cushy was producing his virile seed. She didn’t have the right experience to keep up with him. She  _couldn’t_  have had enough experience to keep up with him. As far as either of them knew, Cushy wonderful new gift was entirely unique. As hard as she fought to keep his spunk contained, Cushy’s orgasm couldn’t allow her that desire. Like a mighty dam or flood-wall about to burst, a small leak started to form at the border around Cushy’s monstrous cock. Thick cream oozed out slowly around his fat pole as the pressure behind the leak continued built up higher and higher. He was still letting out more every second than was slowly seeping out: Liters, quickly accelerating toward kiloliters, going in compared to maybe a twentieth of that amount coming out. As the force of the sperm pushing desperately for release increased, so too did the amount she was spraying out. It was starting to bubble around the exit, like gas breaching the surface of a dank swamp, and the popping of those bubbles mixed together with the sounds of rumbling and stretching coming from Cushy and Krookodile respectively. More and more flooded out of Krookodile, painting the floor underneath in Cushy’s noxious, intoxicating white-tar.

“ _Uuuuuuuuuugnnnnnnnnnnnghhhh!”_  Krookodile’s guttural moans were as close as she could get to actual words. She was begging for more. She’d been filled with Cushy’s extreme seed, but she wasn’t  _“full._ ” There wasn’t an empty cavity left in her digestive system. Without more room to stuff, she grew. She grew larger and larger, rounder and rounder, until her bloated paunch was comparable in size to the rest of her body. There was more mass stuffed into her gut than there was in all other parts of her body combined, and Cushy wasn’t letting up any time soon. Spreading wider than the boundaries of her thighs, her measurements shifted from top-heavy hourglass to a bursting waistline that made her hips and breasts seem totally irrelevant in comparison. The skin on her front-end seemed to stretch endlessly to accommodate all of her cubchoo-hubby’s cum, tight and taut against her back.

“I can’t stop! I’ve never let out this much before! What’s happening?!” Cushy knew things hadn’t been normal for this whole time – he was fully aware that his balls had previously grown large enough to fill an Olympic pool or effortlessly crush the frame of a car. Obviously, this had never happened to him before. He’d masturbated in Velour’s apartment before, and the same genes that made his nose so unusually drippy did make cleanup…messy, but he had no way of knowing  _this_  would happen when he finally came in Krookodile. The Waterium-Z he accidentally swallowed was to blame. All of the destructive energy and the dominion over water it’s power should have gave him fused together with his unusual DNA to turn him into an endless wellspring of fluids. His ejaculation wasn’t just comparable in duration or volume to urination, this was on a totally different level. He would have stopped pissing in under a minute, for sure, no matter how long he’d been holding it in. This? For over three minutes, Cushy had been unloading himself continually into poor Krookodile’s seemingly magical, somehow bottomless tummy. Even as enough cum sprayed out behind him to fill a bucket a second, and then a bathtub a second, Krookodile continued to expand. No matter how much exited messily behind him, many times more than that amount blew Krookodile up to ridiculous proportions.

More time passed, and Krookodile’s hands and feet were entirely submerged in Cushy’s Spunk Vortex. The walls were coated in cum and love-juices about a foot thick, and the ceiling dripped, soaked down with jizz. Krookozile’s lair was unrecognizable now; the entire area looked more like a giant, melting candle. It was unreal. To think one small Pokémon could do all this…And that was only looking at the room around them – what had happened to Krookodile herself was equally if not more so bizarre and unbelievable

Krookodile had been inflating a fast, albeit at a slowly decelerating pace compared to the very beginning of Cushy’s magnificent climax. Her belly, not unlike Cushy’s testicles at their capstone volume, seemed to fill the entire cave. Both of them had slowly been rising off the ground of the abandoned, cordoned-off and decommissioned tunnel, and had finally reached the ceiling. There wasn’t any telling how high up they were; the stunning sea of sapid cum was rising up with them, obscuring the distance down to the floor. A 20 minute, non-stop cumming session, and the concrete walls of the cave were starting to show signs of damage from straining against Krookodile’s expanding pot. Cushy, too, was also approaching his breaking point.

“I-I can almost feel it stopping! I think I’m almost done! I’m sorry, Krookodile, just a little bit more!”

Krookodile was all but unconscious at this point. She hadn’t a snowflake’s chance in hell of moving a muscle in protest of anything Cushy could or wanted to do to her. Not only was she unable to reach around her ungainly, almost building-sized body, the fine mist of cum and pheromones that filled the musky atmosphere in her lair had flung her into a state of constant orgasm – as if Cushy’s cummy onslaught wasn’t enough.

“T-This is it! Just one more spurt!” Cushy screamed out, despite the fact that Krookodile couldn’t hear him. “Take…this!” Finally, after what seemed to both of them like an eternity wrapped in carnal pleasure, Cushy let out one final pulse. His distended cum vein, sore from being stretched so wide for nearly half an hour, sent out one final blob of cream, about enough to flood his bedroom.  All of it, like everything that had come before, came rushing out into Krookodile like a mudslide. His final load, however, proved too much. Not for Krookodile, but for the walls of her lair.

The extra weight and volume Krookodile took on from Cushy’s climactic finish burst the walls of her private cave, opening it up to Nimbasa city’s in-use underground aqueduct and water-system. All of the seed that had built up came rushing out into the city’s well-kept water supply. Every sink in the city would run white with his thick cream, if they didn’t clog up from his congealed love first. It would take workers days, maybe an entire week to clean up the mysterious mess, but nobody could stop it. As the damage spread, Cushy finally pulled himself out of his enormous partner. He could move again, and his testicles had finally shrunken down to their normal size. The emblem had stopped glowing too, and had disappeared from his sack and reappeared on his chest. Gradually, his giant prick deflated in his post-sex refractory period. Eventually, it too returned to its normal size: Only about an inch flaccid and hidden behind his typically well-groomed but now terribly disheveled coat. His cock-hole was still wide and sore. It’d take quite some time for the tissue to relax and return to its normal, closed position. His snot started to drip back down his snout, too.

“I…I can hardly think straight. Everything…sore.” Cushy was able to pull himself out of Krookodile, but not without great effort. Stood atop the red and black-striped quivering blimp of a Pokémon underneath him, he noticed the light from a sewer-grate not too far above his head. They’d been lifted so far off the ground that he didn’t have to ask Krookodile to carry him back out to the alleyway. Well,  _technically_ he didn’t have to ask. She didn’t have much say in the matter at this point, and it was still her body that brought him up high enough to climb out himself. All Cushy could think about now was getting back home and crawling back into his bed. Velour would be back home eventually. She’d take care of him, just like she always did.

In a trance, Cushy used the clingy drippings from his cute, black button nose, to aid his climb back up to the alleyway. From there, he climbed back up the wall of his building and collapsed in the bathtub under the window in his apartment. He was home. He could finally relax. He could finally…sleep. Messy, exhausted, and reeking of cum, Cushy fell asleep in the empty tub, waiting for his beloved owner to find him.


End file.
